Le début d'une nouvelle vie
by romance-alex
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 21 de la saison 1. Le moment où Catherine et Tess parlent de la possibilité que Cat soit enceinte, ma version si Catherine était tombé enceinte.
1. Chapter 1

_Beauty and the beast, suite épisode 21 de la saison 1 où Cat et Tess parlent dans les vestiaires au sujet de la possibilité que Cat soit enceinte…_

Elle s'inquiétait, paniquait et si c'était possible ? Tess la regardait ne sachant pas quoi dire, Catherine voyait de la peur dans les yeux de son amie, elle pouvait dire que la peur devait aussi ce lire dans son regard.

_ Cat… c'est sûrement le stress, fais le test et tu verras bien mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas enceinte.

_Ouais tu as sans doute raison…

Tess l'avait peut être rassuré mais elle aurait toujours le doute en elle. En partant du commissariat Cat passa à la pharmacie pour acheter un test de grossesse. Arrivée à la maison elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour faire le test. Ce fut les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie, elle pensait à la réaction de Vincent si elle attendait son enfant. Mais comment serait l'enfant ? Avec l'ADN de Vincent il y avait un risque pour qu'il soit comme lui, mais s'il n'y avait pas de risque avec l'ADN, voudrait il un enfant et encore plus avec elle ? La jeune femme entendit la minuterie de son téléphone sonnait qui indiquait que les cinq minutes étaient passé. Elle alla voir le test et vis la réponse a ces interrogations. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni parler, ni bouger, même plus penser... Elle était figée, choquée et même effrayée… C'était positif, Catherine était enceinte.

Elle devait réagir, il fallait juste qu'elle respire. Combien de temps avait-elle arrêté de respirer ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, Cat devait le dire à Vincent. Mais comment ? Elle réfléchie et se dit qu'elle attendrait le bon moment pour lui dire. Son téléphone sonna, c'était Joe.

_ Oui ?

_ _Chandler rejoint Tess au 112 sur Rondon Avenue on a un suspect pour l'affaire._

_ Compris.

Catherine se dirigea avec sa voiture au 112 et entra rejoindre Tess.

_ Cat ! Te voilà, alors le résultat ?

_ Euh… c'est…

_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda un homme sans doute celui que l'on était venue chercher.

_ NYPD et vous ? répondit Tess un peu énervé qu'il nous est interrompu

_ Ha, c'est vous les flics qu'on ma dit qu'on m'enverrait.

_ Qui vous a dis qu'on viendrait ?

_ Quelques... amis. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il sortit une arme et tira, Tess et Catherine avaient réussi à éviter le coup de feu, mais deux autres hommes arrivèrent et les visèrent. Dans ce vieux bâtiment plein de caisses elles pouvaient facilement se protéger et tirer, mais nos tireurs étaient très doués. Le téléphone de Cat sonna et elle vit que c'était Vincent, elle répondit pour éviter que les tireurs les trouvent mais il y en avait un qui avait entendu et leur tira dessus, son portable tomba au sol.

__ Catherine ? Tu es là ?_

_ Catherine tu es là ? Insista Vincent. Il entendit des coups de feu du côté de Catherine et entendit Tess l'appeler.

Il raccrocha et partie retrouver Catherine, Vincent sauta de toit en toit et se dirigea vers les bruits de coups de feu et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La bête en lui se réveilla et sauta sur les tireurs en les tuants vite, il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas effrayer Tess. Il la vit et redevint normal mais ne vit pas Catherine et commença à s'inquiéter, Tess se jeta au sol où Vincent put apercevoir Catherine inconsciente, il couru vers elle.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

_ Ils nous ont tiré dessus et Catherine a été projeter en arrière et c'est cogner la tête.

_ Je m'en occupe.

Vincent prit Catherine dans ces bras et l'emmena chez lui, arrivait il raconta à JT ce qui c'était passer et examina Catherine, elle saignait au niveau de la tête mais ça ne devrait pas être grave. Vincent l'installa dans son lit et recousu sa plaie. Son coeur battait étrangement, il était beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Il prit un quitte pour faire les prises de sang et donna l'échantillon à JT pour qu'il l'analyse.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ JT ? Tu as les résultats de Catherine ?

_ Euh… euh… oui...

_ Et ?

_ Elle… elle est enceinte…

Ce fut comme s'il avait ressue une bombe en pleine poitrine, son cœur loupa quelques battements et se remit à battre régulièrement au bout de quelques secondes. Elle était enceinte… de Vincent… donc le bébé avait son ADN et pas que celui d'humain...

_ Euh… ça va mon pote ? Vincent ?

_ …. Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui… Et tu vas être père mon pote, félicitation !

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… on ne sait pas qu'elle serait les conséquences pour Catherine ou le bébé !

_ Tu crois que je n'y pense pas ? Mais essaye de voir le bon côté tu peux avoir des enfants ! _ NON ! Pas sans risques et je prends déjà assez de risques chaque jour avec Catherine !

JT je suis recherché ! Je n'es pas de vie, je ne peux pas être avec la femme que j'aime sans risquer sa vie à chaque instant ! Il n'y aura jamais de mariage ou de maison pleine d'enfant ou de départs en vacance à la plage ! Cette enfant sera comme moi et je ne souhaite cela à personne, surtout pas a mon enfant !

Vincent partit, il avait besoin d'air et même s'il s'en voulait de la laisser il avait besoin d'un moment pour souffler et réfléchir. Qu'avait il fait ?

Catherine se réveilla lentement, remarquant qu'elle n'était plus dans le bâtiment avec Tess mais chez Vincent seule. Elle toucha sa tête un peu trop brusquement et lâcha un "aille".

_ Catherine ! Tu es enfin réveillée.

_ JT... Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

_ Un peu plus de deux heures.

_ Où est Vincent ?

_ Il n'est pas là, il a du sortir...

_ Ou ça ? JT qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_ Euh... je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à moi de t'en parler...

_ JT ! Dis-moi !

_ Euh quand tu es arrivée, on ta examiner et euh… on ta fait une prise de sang et euh… tu es ...enceinte.

_ Je sais…

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? demanda JT mis énerver, mis choquer.

_ Je l'es su aujourd'hui et je comptais lui dire ce soir. Il le sait ?

_ Oui… c'est pour ça qu'il est sortit, il avait besoin d'air. Catherine écoute, il est inquiet et s'en veut de te faire ça, mais ton enfant votre enfant sera à moitié une bête et ça peut être dangereux pour toi pendant la grossesse et même après il ne pourra pas se contrôler.

_ Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ? Tu veux que j'avorte ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi le père mais...

_ Oui tu n'es pas le père, c'est avec Vincent que nous devons prendre cette décision. Mais merci quand même.

_ Très bien mais réfléchit à l'avenir qu'il aura.

JT avait peut être raison cet enfant ne pourra pas vivre tranquillement à moins qu'ils n'arrêtent Muirfield une bonne fois pour toute mais avant il fallait qu'elle retrouve Vincent, ils avaient besoin de parler.

_ JT où est allé Vincent ?

_ Euh... je ne sais pas désoler, il est partit sans rien dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelque part…

Vincent avait couru pendant 2 heures, se vidant la tête de tout ce qui le tracasser. Il s'arrêta au port et monta sur le toit d'un bâtiment et regarda la mer. Elle était calme aujourd'hui, si apaisante... Catherine devait être réveillé maintenant, elle devait se demander où il était et pourquoi il était partit mais lui même avait du mal à comprendre sa fuite. La panique avait submergé Vincent, il allait être père, il avait mit Catherine enceinte. Elle risquait sa vie avec cette grossesse, personne ne pouvait savoir les conséquences sur elle. Vincent ne voulait pas prendre le risque, il l'aimait trop pour ça mais en même temps un enfant… mit elle, mit lui, être parent avec Catherine serait le bonheur... être père... Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, Catherine pourrait en souffrir et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Rêver d'avoir une famille pour lui était impossible, même avoir une vie tout simplement n'était juste qu'un rêve. Tant que Muirfield serait encore là jamais il ne serait libre et même après son côté bête l'empêcherait d'être normal et d'être pleinement avec les personnes qu'il aimait… Il fallait régler tout ça, il le fallait.

Vincent resta assied à contempler la mer jusqu'à que le soleil se couche, il était temps qu'il rentre parler à Catherine, qu'il lui dise tout, ces craintes, ces rêves mais surtout ce qu'il pensait.

Vincent rejoignit Catherine chez elle, il devait lui parler, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. En arrivant a sa fenêtre il l'a vit allonger sur le canapé un café à la main, elle avait l'air détendu.

_ Catherine ?

Catherine se retourna vers Vincent et lui fit signe d'entrée.

_ Ou étais tu passé ?

_ Je prenais l'air... Catherine je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était là quand tu t'es réveiller mais je...

_ Non arrête j'ai compris, tu étais bouleverser et je comprends pourquoi...

_ Il faudrait peut être qu'on en parle ?

_ Euh oui… il faudrait... Vincent qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

_ Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas... tout ça c'est tellement précipité, comment veut tu qu'on l'élève si je suis en cavale ? Et Muirfield ?

_ Oui je sais mais si tu ne le veux pas je peux encore avorter…

_ Oui je sais que tu le ferais mais...mais je t'empêche d'avoir une vie normal, de te marier, d'avoir une belle maison, de beaux enfants… je t'empêche de vivre ce que toutes femmes veulent…

_ Vincent je n'es pas besoin d'une bague a mon doigt ou d'enfants qui courts partout pour être heureuse, je suis bien avec toi c'est tout.

_ Et cet enfant qu'elle vit il aura, et l'école ? Et ta famille hein ? Je ne veux pas condamner une personne à vivre ce que je vis moi même… je suis désolé…

_ Donc on ne le garde pas c'est ça ?

_ Non Catherine on ne peut pas, je suis désolé…

_ Très bien je prendrais rendez vous et sache que tu n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner j'y arriverais toute seule.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui et de toute façon il ne faut pas qu'on te voit.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras et lui montrer qu'il regrettait, qu'il voulait autant qu'elle cet enfant mais que c'était trop dangereux. A son approche Catherine se détourna en prétextant qu'elle devait aller travailler et prendre le rendez vous sur le chemin.

_Catherine…

_ Non ça va, je t'assure et puis moi avoir un enfant ? Non ça n'irait pas.

Elle partit sur ces derniers mots, sans attendre une réponse de Vincent. Il sortit de son appartement et sur le chemin il vit la voiture de Catherine s'arrêter bien avant le poste, il la regarda ne comprenant pas, quand il l'a vit pleurer à chaude larmes dans sa voiture. Catherine craquait à cause de lui, il ne put regarder plus longtemps et partit en essayant de se calmer sinon lui aussi aller craquer mais pas de la même manière…

Entrepôt 

Vincent rentra dans la pièce d'un pas décider et se dirigea directement vers la salle de sport, il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça.

_ Vincent ? Est ce que ça va ?

_ Oh ouais super ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

_ C'est à propos de Catherine ? Elle va bien ?... Vincent ?

_ Elle va tellement bien que l'a en ce moment elle pleure dans sa voiture, et tu c'est pas la meilleure c'est ma faute !

_ Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

_ Je… je lui es dis qu'on ne pouvait pas garder ce...ce...

_ Bébé ?

_ Ouais…

_ Vincent sérieusement ? Je sais ça fait peur de devenir papa mais tu vas…

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas que... il aura mon ADN, il sera en danger… Catherine aussi tout est contre nous !

_ Vincent…

_ Ecoute JT je n'es pas envie d'entendre ta morale maintenant.

_ Très bien je te laisse mais fait le bon choix pour vous trois…

Hôpital 

La journée avait été dure entre ces nausées et les regards de ces collègues qui savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait décidé d'aller le soir même à l'hôpital pour prendre le rendez vous, il fallait qu'ils en finissent le plus vite possible.

L'accueil l'avait fait attendre avant de voir un gynécologue. Bientôt tout serait fini…

_ Pourquoi voulez vous avorter, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, vous en êtes bien consciente ?

_ Oui mais il le faut, je ne pourrais pas l'élevé.

_ Et le père ?

_ Un coup d'un soir.

_ Je vois, ça arrive fréquemment ce genre de chose.

_ Donc quand pourrons nous en finir ?

_ Vous avez un délai pour être sûr.

_ C'est obligatoire ? Je veux vraiment en finir le plus vite possible.

_ C'est la loi donc on va se revoir dans deux jours et si vous êtes sûr nous le ferons.

_ Très bien, merci.

_ Au revoir.

Catherine rentra chez elle, elle était décidé elle avorterait si c'est ce que voulait Vincent alors elle le ferait, qu'est ce qu'on pouvait faire par amour… Elle rentra dans son appartement vide de tout bruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans manger, elle n'avait pas faim, au fond d'elle elle était mal, mal de faire ça sans avoir son mot à dire, mal de tué un être innocent, un être qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de l'amour, d'ailleurs pensa telle cet enfant a été créer par l'amour… Les larmes qu'elles avaient versées le matin prirent leurs sens, Catherine allait faire une bêtise et elle ne mesurait pas les conséquences...

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre Vincent la regarder se dirigeait lacement vers son lit, ces yeux étaient fatigués, elle était en même temps dépité de la situation mais aussi pensive. Il l'a regarda se coucher et sentit que son sommeil était agiter, qu'est ce qu'il s'en voulait…

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire même s'il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais entièrement, il devait le faire, il aller écouter les conseils de JT "prendre la bonne décision pour vous 3" il prendrait la bonne décision mais elle ne conviendrait pas à tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard Catherine était retourné chez le gynécologue pour confirmer sa décision, le lendemain tout serait finit, Vincent et Catherine oublieraient cette passade... Ils recommenceraient et cette fois ils feraient attention. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas garder le bébé, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Vincent, c'était comme s'il avait disparu… encore… Elle essaya de ne pas le contacter avant la fin de cette histoire, sinon elle craquerait encore et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit comme ça.

_ Alors vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Elle pensa juste une fois à l'éventualité que Vincent soit là en cette instant, lui tenant la main, la rassurant, en étant juste là près d'elle pour les dernières minutes de leur bébé.. Le médecin lui demande de s'installer sur le fauteuil, il allait commencer…

Entrepôt

Vincent était assis sur une chaise à regarder le vide, il savait que c'était le moment, ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas contacté Catherine, il allait quand même la voir, l'observer sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il l'avait vu déprimer sans même qu'elle même ne le remarque, elle se mentait à elle même. Catherine voulait cet enfant et il devait lui aussi se l'avouer, la pensée d'avoir un enfant lui triturer l'esprit... Il savait qu'il ne rester que quelques minutes... Vincent se leva et partit de chez lui…


	3. Chapter 3

Chez Catherine 

Elle rentra doucement, mollement dans cet appartement, le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, Catherine voulait juste dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait, il fallait aussi qu'elle l'appel pour lui dire. Sur son oreiller se trouver une lettre, elle la lu et la laissa tomber au sol, elle saisit immédiatement son portable, composa le numéro mais personne ne répondit, le portable sonnait dans le vide… Elle se laissa tomber à terre, s'en en était trop, elle avait toujours était une femme forte, un flic mais là plus rien ne comptait, tout aller trop vite…

_Catherine…_

_Je suis désolé de faire ça mais tout ça va trop loin… on ne peut pas faire ça,cet enfant n'aurait jamais du être conçu, nous avons été imprudents. Si nous avions du l'élever nous aurions gâché sa vie, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça… Je sais depuis le début qu'il fallait que je parte loin de toi pour que tu puisses être libre et heureuse, je sais que tu veux un enfant je l'es vue dans tes yeux... pardonne moi et n'en veux pas à JT, il ne savait pas... Je t'aime depuis le début et ce jusqu'à la fin... oublie moi ne me retrouve pas, tout va bien ce passer…_

_ Vincent…._

Entrepôt

_ JT !

_ Catherine qu'est ce que tu fais là, ta vue l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Où est-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas, quand je suis rentré il n'était pas là, je croyais qu'il était avec toi !

Catherine lui tendit la lettre, après avoir reprit ces esprits elle avait décidé qu'elle n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour savoir, mais JT avait confirmé ces craintes… Vincent était partit… A cause d'elle...

_ Catherine ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils avaient découvert la lettre, et depuis ce moment Catherine n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas bougée du canapé. Elle contempler le vide comme si elle chercher une réponse à sa question, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un lui réponde et l'aide.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien… Catherine je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire, il ne ma rien dit.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il pourrait être ? Un endroit où il se sent bien, un endroit qui l'a marqué je ne sais pas.

JT comprenait ce qu'elle faisait elle avait enfilé sa peau d'enquêtrice et partait à la recherche de Vincent comme s'il s'agissait d'un suspect qu'elle devait arrêter, et avec le regard qu'elle arborer elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter, Catherine le rechercherait jusqu'à qu'elle l'est trouvé et ramené ici. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant.

_ Je ne sais pas où il est et il n'a nulle part où aller. Si je connais bien Vincent et je peux t'assurer que je le connais bien, il doit déjà être loin maintenant, je suis désolé.

_ Ca ne me suffit pas JT ! Je dois le retrouver, si Murfield le retrouve avant moi jamais nous ne le reverrons ! Et… je dois le retrouver…

_ Je sais que tu l'aime mais il veut te protéger, c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début. Et quand il a su pour le bébé... il…Il a paniqué, il ne voudrait jamais transmettre ces gènes a quelqu'un. Bien sur je sais que le bébé n'es plus là mais il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, il a peur Catherine. Peur de te faire du mal, peur de faire du mal aux enfants que vous pourriez avoir...

_ Pourquoi il ne me parle pas a moi ? Pourquoi il ne me dit rien ? Pourquoi il est partit comme ça ? Sans êtes venu me dire au revoir, sans même une vrai explication en face… Il m'a juste laissé une lettre, une simple lettre ! C'est a sa que ce résume notre histoire ? A une lettre ? Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas ! Je le retrouverais même si sa doit être la dernière chose que je ferais ! Il veut peut être me protéger mais moi aussi je veux le protéger il n'est pas seul et jamais il ne le sera.

_ Catherine...

Catherine partit sans même répondre à JT, elle a dit qu'elle le retrouverait et c'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle se battrait pour lui, pour eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé il abandonner comme ça du jour au lendemain sans même lui demander son avis. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détester c'était qu'on lui impose quelque chose sans même lui demander ce qu'elle en penser. Elle le retrouverait ! Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait après tout elle était enquêtrice, chaque jours elle retrouvait des personnes disparue alors retrouver Vincent ne devrait pas être plus compliqué, à moins que… comment retrouver une personne censé être mort depuis presque dix ans ? La tache devrait s'avérer être plus compliquer que prévus mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Ce n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Catherine Chandler de baisser les bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelque part… 

Cela faisait des heures que Vincent était partit pour de bon, des heures qu'il marchait espérant trouvé un endroit où se cacher, un endroit où il pourrait recommencer…seul sa nouvelle vie, sans JT, sans Catherine. Il pensa à Catherine seule chez elle revenant de l'hôpital après avoir fait une chose que peu de personnes envisager par peur, il la voyait rentrer dans sa chambre lasse de tout ceci ne demandant que du repos mais à la place elle avait trouvé sa lettre d'adieu et ces penser de repos et d'oublier tout cette histoire réduit à néant. Elle avait sans doute du se dirigeait vers l'entrepôt pour parler a JT mais lui-même n'avait pas pus répondre à ces interrogations. Il savait qu'elle le chercherait en utilisant les moyens de la police et l'aide de JT mais il fallait qu'elle abandonne, que Catherine pense a elle, à une nouvelle vie sans bête, sans Muirfield, sans conspiration. Qu'elle reprenne une vie simple comme les autres, qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner, des sortis au cinéma ou au restaurant, un mariage, des enfants… et peut être qu'elle l'oublierait. Pendant que lui vieillirait seul en pensant à Catherine, car il savait d'avance que jamais il ne l'oublierait, et que malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait être avec elle, il aurait au moins le bonheur de penser à une Catherine heureuse et sereine avec un homme qui en serait vraiment un au contraire de Vincent.

Un mois plus tard…

_ Catherine tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? demanda JT inquiet pour son ami.

_ Non je n'ai pas le temps JT.

_ Catherine assied toi s'il te plait et écoute moi pour une fois.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'arrêter et continuer les recherches, elle s'assied quand même pour pouvoir encore écouter la morale de JT, mais s'assoir lui fit du bien, après être rester toute la journée debout elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

_ Ecoute ca fait un mois que Vincent est partit, on a aucune nouvelle de lui et tu n'a rien trouver qui nous permettrait de le retrouver. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, comme moi mais il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve et il te l'a dit. Catherine... il faut se faire une raison, il est partit et il ne reviendra pas et...

Catherine se leva d'un bond ne voulant pas en entendre plus, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le dire ou même se l'avouer.

_ Catherine attend ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu as une vie, une famille, des amis ! En continuant tes recherches et en abandonnant toutes les personnes qui t'entourent tu vas finir par les perdre, tu n'aura plus rien Catherine... Je t'en pris arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle ne réagit pas aux paroles de JT, elle savait que toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient finirait par l'abandonner lasse de la voir s'éloigner d'eux mais même en sachant cela elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Elle fixa JT qui lui semblait à bout, cela faisait un mois qu'il l'aidait, qu'il répondait à son téléphone a n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, il était très présent pour elle mais elle voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et elle se doutait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdus l'espoir de revoir Vincent. Il c'était préparer à cette éventualité depuis longtemps mais il continuer pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à ruminer dans son coin, mais maintenant après un mois de recherche il voulait abandonner.

_ Catherine regarde toi. Tu es fatiguée, depuis combien de temps tu n'a pas passer une nuit complète à dormir ? Il faut que tu te repose, que tu passe une vraie nuit, que tu mange un vrai repas. Vincent ne voudrait pas que tu te néglige comme ça, s'il est partit c'est pour ton bien pour que tu es une vie correcte, pas pour que petit à petit tu te transforme en zombie. Il est temps maintenant que tu le laisse partir, et que tu pense à toi.

_ Je ne peux pas… JT j'ai fais quelque chose…

Elle se rassie doucement prête à confesser ce qu'elle cachait depuis maintenant un mois, prête à dire enfin a quelqu'un ce qui la tracasse, ce qui l'empêche d'abandonner.

_ JT… je n'es pas avorter…

JT l'a regarda intensément la bouche ouverte sous le choc de sa révélation, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cela faisait un mois qu'il pensait que Catherine avait avorté, qu'il pensait que cette histoire de bébé était réglé mais il se tromper.

_ Mais…mais je ne comprends pas…

_ Je n'es pas pus, je me suis présentée au rendez vous mais au moment où…où… je n'es pas pus je suis partis. Je sais que je me suis comporté en lâche… mais je n'es pas pus me résoudre à tuer mon bébé. JT c'est une part de moi et de Vincent, de nous…

_ Mais et…et l'ADN, tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit comme Vincent ?

_ C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre et puis de toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard...

_ Catherine… dit JT d'un air dépité par cette histoire, il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela ni quoi dire.

_ Il faut que je le retrouve et que je lui dise pour le bébé, je sais qu'il n'en veut pas mais il à le droit savoir que son enfant va naître.

_ Catherine tu as pensé à la possibilité que…Vincent ne veuille pas élever cet enfant ?

_ Oui j'y es pensé, et si c'est le cas et bien je me débrouillerais.

JT posa sa main sur les bras de Catherine pour lui montrer qu'il serait avec elle quoi qu'il arrive, en un mois ils c'étaient rapprocher et étaient devenus amis et si Vincent ne voulait pas de cet enfant il ferait son travaille d'oncle et les aideraient elle et le bébé et surtout il pourrait l'aider par rapport à l'ADN du fœtus.

_ On va le retrouver Catherine, je vais tout faire pour. Je vais surveiller encore plus les caméras et je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.

_ Merci JT.

Dans les jours qui suivirent JT mobilisa toute son énergie pour retrouver son ami disparu, sans succès mais il ne désespéré pas et continuer ces recherches nuits et jours, il n'abandonnerait pas il l'avait promis à Catherine.

Catherine quand a elle essayait de paraître normal mais sa grossesse commençait à se voir et elle savait que bientôt elle devrait le dire à Joe, c'était important qu'il le sache mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de père, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à l'histoire qu'elle donnerait à Joe après tout c'était sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelque part

Vincent traina dans sa nouvelle cachette qu'il avait trouvé une semaine plus tôt, c'était un vieux bâtiment abandonner depuis des années, il ressemblait à l'entrepôt où JT et lui avaient vécu pendant neuf ans, là où il c'était caché de Muirfield avec son ami qui avait tout abandonner pour l'aider au péril de sa propre vie, c'était aussi l'endroit où il avait revu Catherine après l'avoir sauvé neuf ans plus tôt, là où elle avait découvert qui il était vraiment et ne c'était pas enfuit, l'endroit où elle l'avait accepté, là où ils avaient passer leurs première nuit puis tout ces souvenirs étaient partis en fumée comme le bâtiment lui-même qui avait du être détruit pour pouvoir se protéger. Il avait retrouvé un endroit où vivre avec JT, un endroit où Catherine pouvait lui rendre visite comme s'ils étaient un couple comme les autres, un endroit où il n'aurait pas honte de recevoir Catherine, un endroit plus intime pour eux mais il avait perdus tout ça en quittant Catherine. Mais c'était le risque en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un alors qu'on est rechercher, il savait depuis le début de leur histoire qu'à un moment il devrait partir pour la protéger, pour les sauvaient tous les deux, lui et elle mais surtout elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à partir à cause d'un bébé, bien sûr il aurait pus rester, être près d'elle, l'aider dans cette épreuve mais il avait choisis la facilitée et était partis après s'être assuré que Catherine c'était bien fait avorter, il savait qu'il aurait pus rester et ils auraient oublié cette histoire mais il ne pouvait pas, ce qui c'était passer ne devait jamais se reproduire, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Trop de risque auraient été pris pour que leurs enfants puissent vivre, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre, l'un comme l'autre. Et voici où il en était maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouvel endroit pour vivre, pendant que la fille qu'il aimait par-dessus tout continuer sa vie loin de lui, se demandant à chaque instant où pouvait se trouver Vincent, attendant un signe qui ne viendrait pas. Il se demandait à chaque instant ce que pouvait faire Catherine, un mois avait passé et ces sentiments vis-à-vis de la jeune femme n'avait pas changé une seule seconde, mais le manque de l'être aimé lui était plus fort et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à vivre avec, Vincent avait beau être fort il avait quand même ces limites et ces faiblesses et l'une d'elle était Catherine…

Un mois juste un seul petit mois était passer et la solitude qu'il ressentait l'hanté tout au long de la journée, il n'avait personne a qui parler même pas pour une banale conversation de bonjour ça va, JT commençait sérieusement à lui manquer même si le scientifique parler beaucoup Vincent sentit qu'il avait besoin de parler à son ami pour au moins le rassurer qu'il ne s'imagine pas les pires choses à son sujet, mais la raison principale il le savait c'était Catherine il voulait savoir comment elle allait.

_ _Allo ? _

__ _C'est moi JT…

__ Vincent ! Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ? On c'est inquiéter ! Mais tu es où ? _

_ Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix... Tout est devenu compliquer il fallait que je parte pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour la tienne.

__ Tu n'étais pas obliger de partir et tu le sais ! Tu n'aurais pas pus nous laisser une lettre plus explicite sur ta destination, ou je ne sais pas des messages de temps en temps pour nous dire que tu vas bien, que Muirfield ne t'a pas eu ! _

_ Je vais bien… Et comment va Catherine ?

_ _Comment elle va ? A ton avis ! Depuis ton départ elle passe ces nuits à te retrouver, ça fait un mois qu'elle ne dort presque plus, elle se fait du souci pour toi ! Mais c'est pas vrai Vincent, elle t'aime ! Oui j'ai étais le premier à dire que votre relation était trop dangereuse, qu'elle ne t'apporterait que des ennuis et oui je me suis tromper ! Votre relation est risqué ça on ne peut pas dire le contraire mais vous avez toujours été prudent et… _

_ Prudent ? Si on avait vraiment était prudent jamais elle ne serait tombé enceinte…

_ _Un accident ça arrive, et ce n'est pas dramatique, vous pouvez faire fasse à ça. _

_ Elle a avorté JT, et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait l'enfant aurait été en danger…

_ _ Vincent revient il le faut, toi et Catherine devaient parler. C'est important _

__._Je suis désolé JT mais non je ne reviendrais pas, dis lui de m'oublier, il…

__ Arrête elle ne pourra pas ! Elle te cherchera jusqu'au bout, tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas retrouvé elle n'abandonnera pas ! Et il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu sache absolument c'est… Vincent ? Vincent tu es là ? Vincent !_

Vincent avait raccroché sans donner le temps à JT de finir sa phrase, Vincent savait qu'il aurait été en colère contre lui d'être partit comme ça sans lui dire au revoir, mais cette conversation avait été plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Savoir que Catherine passer tout son temps à le chercher, qu'elle ne dormait presque pas le fit se sentir mal, il s'en voulait de lui rendre la vie impossible… Mais en même temps il repensa à ce que lui avait dit JT « _Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache »_ qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Quelque chose se passer et apparemment c'était très important d'après le ton qu'avait employé JT. Peut être devrait il le rappeler et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'en fit rien. Quoi qu'il se passait, cela ne le concerner plus désormais.


End file.
